Over Again
by DuncneyHelpsMeFunction
Summary: Duncan strikes once again with his mistakes. Courtney loves him with all her heart, and has to decide whether to leave him forever, or forgive his mistakes and be with the one she loves.
1. Chapter 1

"You fucking asshole!"

The vase my parents got me for my highschool graduation makes contact with the wall and shatters into tiny pieces. The mint green chips of porcelain scatter on the floor and I stare in horror.

The vase shattered just like my heart.

"Jesus, Courtney! Calm down, quit breaking things!" My boyfriend shouts and brings his hands up to push his, now limp, mohawk up from his face.

Maybe I should call him "ex-boyfriend".

I've already smashed a vase, a framed photo of Duncan and I, and a glass cup that I threw across the room.

"This is all your fault! You've ruined my life!" Tears keep spilling down my cheeks and I run to the closet.

"Court, please, listen to me!" He screams.

When I walk out of the closet, a pile of his clothes overflow in my hands and i throw them onto his face.

He steps back as I throw every piece of clothing in his face, "Just leave! Leave right now, Duncan!"

He stays in the doorway, once I've run out of clothing to pelt him with.

I run up to Duncan and push him back with a force that I thought no one could withhold. He stumbles, but grabs a hold of the doorframe.

"I'm sick, and tired," I pause after every word for emphasis, "of you thinking that I'll just forgive you after breaking me and thinking I'll just forgive you like nothing ever happened."

I sniff and wipe away the tear that has just fallen and turn away from him, "You can't keep doing this to me." I bite my lower lip to keep from sobbing.

Bridgette and I went out to the bar for a drink because I was feeling so tense and I needed to get away from all the pressure. My job, my parent's divorce, and taking my little brother to school every morning since my mother's car got towed, and my father refuses to let her borrow his Mercedes.

"Watch, after tonight, you'll be the most relaxed person in the world. You need this, Court." Bridgette smiles and passes me a glass of margarita. This was a college party, but it was the only place that Bridgette could find that allowed us to drink without getting in trouble with the authorities...secretly that is.

I smile and let out a small chuckle, then bring the plastic cup up to my lips. The sweet drink fills my mouth, and flows down my throat, leaving me sighing with relief.

Bridgette was right. I do need this.

"I can't remember the last time I had a drink." I laugh.

"Well... You're 19 and you're at work all the time. I think it's been a while." She takes a swig of vodka and sighs.

"So how are you and Duncan?" She pops the question that almost every one of my friends ask. None of them really like him and wish I could be with someone else, anybody but him. But it's not my fault I love him.

"We're fine," I circle my index finger around the ring of the cup, "Annoying me as always, but fine." I smile to myself.

"That's awesome," Bridgette flashes a smile. "I think it's pretty cool that Geoff and Duncan are so close, and so are we!"

"Right?" I laugh and she joins in.

"Anyways, so I was at English the other day and I-" Her blue eyes trail off to behind me and I wave my hand in front of them.

"Bridge? What're you..." I swivel around my seat and see a familiar person I know better than anyone.

No. It couldn't be. But it is. Duncan.

He has his arm around a girl's shoulder, I think her name was Gwen. This is making me sick.

"Courtney, I..." Bridgette is speechless. So am I.

Navy blue streaks are dyed into a short haired girl and I automatically know who she is. Duncan cheated on me with her a couple years ago, when we were in highschool. I can't believe he's doing it again.

Tears well up in my eyes and a lump grows in my throat. My heart starts pounding so loud, I can hear it. The blasting music suddenly starts being silenced, and so does everyone's voices. Bridgette is talking to me, but all I see is her lips moving.

A single tear finally falls and my teeth clench together.

"You whore!" Before I know it, my hand grips the girl's short, blue hair and I pull her down onto the wood floor.

"What the hell?!" I hear her scream, but I'm already pounding her head on the floor, over and over again.

"Courtney! Oh my god!" Bridgette runs to the scene and attempts to pull me off of the girl, but I feel someone else's hands on my waist and my legs fling up from around the girl.

"You fucking bitch!" She yells and tries to swing a punch at me, but a guy from the party holds her back as well. Her hair is ruined and tangled and her nose is bleeding. That bitch deserves it.

Duncan's familiar touch drags me to the front door and he lets go of me once we get outside.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Duncan raises his voice and grabs a hold of my wrists.

"What the hell is wrong with YOU?!" I scream and yank my hands away from his grip. My hand slaps his cheek and his mouth gapes open.

"Ow," He quietly exclaims and cringes

"Did you actually think you would get away with this?" I choke and cover my mouth with my shaking hands.

Duncan puts his hands on my shoulders, "Princess, you need to let me exp–"

"Don't touch me!" I push him away from me and I walk back inside the frat house, so I can get my purse which I left on the counter.

When I walk back inside, Bridgette and Geoff are sitting down on the couch, obviously trying to find me. I don't want any attention, so I quietly snatch my purse and turn back to the door. Before I turn, Gwen is sitting at the dining room table with a paper towel dabbed at her nose by one of her friends, while she rakes her pale fingers through her tangled hair.

I see a couple tears in her eyes, and I feel no resentment. I can't even believe I did that to a person.

Once I walk closer to the door, Duncan is still waiting on the porch, so I quickly walk past him and start walking on a sidewalk since I don't have the keys to Bridgette's car.

I haven't stopped crying, and I choke on the lump on my throat that hasn't seemed to go away. Every now and then, the occasional sob bursts out of me as my mind replays the memories of Duncan and I.

Hey guys (:  
This is going to be more than one chapter, I promise.  
It's not going to be all sad all the time (;  
Thanks for reading!

-DHMF


	2. Chapter 2

I sit at the edge of the bed with my hands covering my face. One of close friends, Trent, saw me walking home in the rain, and helped me out by giving me a ride home. He didn't ask any questions, and I'm glad he didn't. Trent always knows what to say and he just gave me a hug and told me it'll all get better soon.

But I don't think it will.

When I walked through the door, Duncan wasn't home yet. I quickly run to the bathroom, and once I look in the reflection, I think I feel more depressed when I see my appearance.

My makeup is smeared under my eyes, and my bloodshot eyes just add to the horrific look. My shiny nose and red cheeks make me cringe and I swipe a makeup remover wipe under my eyes.

When I leave the bathroom, the front door flings open, and Duncan runs inside, and straight into the bedroom.

"Courtney?" His worried voice is echoed throughout the apartment. "Baby, are you in here?"

"Get out." I walk out of the hallway and stare into his icy blue eyes once he walks out of the bedroom.

"Oh my god Courtney, I was so worried about you! I was looking for you everywhere I–"

"Don't talk to me. You need to leave." I interrupt him and walk into the bedroom.

"Court, please don't do this." Duncan's voice cracks and he grabs my hand into his.

"Let go!" I yank my hand back and grab my framed picture of Duncan and I and it shatters once it comes into contact with my bureau.

"Holy shit," Duncan cringes and I can feel my tears crawling back up.

After screaming and yelling, my vase is broken, a glass cup, the picture frame, and Duncan's clothes are spread throughout the hallway.

"You've already done this and I can't believe you're being unfaithful again. I've never done this to you and you just–"

My voice is interrupted by the sound of hard knocking at the front door and my heart feels like it's going to explode.

"It's the cops, I know it, I know it." I hurry to the door and once it flings open, the last person I thought it would be is at the doorway.

"You hurt her again, didn't you?!" Trent's loud voice booms through the apartment and he walks past me and into the room.

His hands grab at Duncan's T shirt collar and he pushes him into the wall, making the wall shake.

"No!" I scream and cover my mouth with my hands as Trent glares at Duncan with dark eyes I didn't think existed within him.

"Get the fuck off of me!" Duncan yells and pushes Trent back.

"You're always hurting her! You don't deserve to be with her!"

I stand in between the boys, and hug Trent so he can step back from Duncan.

As much as I want to see him hurt, I can't let it happen.

"Trent please don't," I whisper and Duncan pushes the books from my desk onto the floor.

"What and you do?! You don't know anything you fucker! Just get the fuck out of our apartment." Duncan yells into Trent's face.

"Fine, I will. But only on Courtney's behalf."

My face freezes and I stare back and forth from the guitar player and the bad boy I have grown to love.

Sorry this chapter is so short.

I've been beyond busy. I'll make the next one long just for you. :)

The reviews you guys gave me were so sweet aw I loved them 3333

Please review and thanks for reading.

-DHMF


	3. NOT A CHAP (UPDATE)

Hi guys I just wanted to update you on Over Again

My phone got stolen and that is where I would write my fanfic and then post them here

So please bare with me if I update late, please know that I am trying my hardest (:

I have the next chapter all written down in a notebook, and I'm pretty sure I'll have it posted by tomorrow!

sorry if you thought this was a chapter :o

Thanks for reading my story 3

-DHMF


	4. Chapter 3

"Courtney, you need to listen to me, please." Duncan walks in between Trent and I, and holds one of my hands in his. Why would Trent do this? Why now?

"Duncan, I just..." Sighing, I rub my forehead with the palm of my hand. "I don't know if I should listen to you right now."

I hear Trent mumble something, and I feel like I'm three seconds away from ripping his head off.

"I know you think I'm some cheating douchbag, but you can't let this fucker," Duncan points at Trent, "Poison your mind with shit."

"Oh please, the only one telling her bullshit is you." Trent scoffs.

Duncan attempts to pounce on Trent, but I stand in front of him to stop him.

"Don't." I hiss between my teeth.

My...possible ex boyfriend glares at Trent's direction and I take a deep breath. This night has been so exhausting.

"Courtney doesn't need someone like you weighing her down, she deserves better. She's changed because of you." Trent says and I just snap.

"You know what," I swivel and turn to the guitarist that I thought understood me. "You can't tell me who I can and can't be with. It's not my fault I fell in love with this asshole." I point at Duncan, and the expression on his face shows he's not offended at all.

Trent shakes his head and picks up his backpack from the ground.

"I think I'm gonna go." He mumbles and for once, I don't stop him.

Once he leaves the apartment, Duncan and I are left in silence.

I thought Trent was my friend. He was the only person that knew how I felt about Duncan, besides Bridgette. Barging into my apartment like that? Who does he think he is?

"Oh thank god he's gone." I rub my temples and walk to the sofa in the living room. I sit down and slump in my seat, attempting to wipe away the tears that have dried on my cheeks.

After a couple minutes, Duncan walks over to the sofa as well and sits down next to me.

"Look...I know you want some space right now, but you really need to hear my side of the story." Duncan says softly.

I stare at him for a moment, and then back at the ground.

"You have five minutes." I mumble.

He eagerly sighs and then scoots closer to me, but I still haven't made eye contact with Duncan.

"Okay, so it went like this..."

DUNCAN'S POV

"This party is going to be the party of the century!" Geoff raises his cup of beer up in the air and takes a swig.

"Hell yeah." I grin and bring my plastic cup to my mouth.

The music booms from the speakers and I recognize a couple people from highschool. Justin, Izzy, Owen...

Gwen?

"Hey man, it's Gwen from highschool, remember?" Geoff nudges me and points at her direction.

Her hair got a little longer, and she's not wearing so much makeup anymore.

I can't believe I cheated on Courtney with her. I mean she's hot and everything, but she didn't make me happy like Court does.

"Duncan? Is that you?"

Shit, she noticed me.

"Hey, Gwen?" I awkwardly grin and she smiles back.

"Yeah! Wow, you haven't changed a bit." She laughs and I give her a fake laugh.

"Same to you."

"Anyways, how've you been? Are you still with that one girl... Chrissy?" Gwen acts dumb. She knows her name, but she's trying to piss me off.

"Courtney," I correct her, "And yeah, I am. We actually moved in together."

"Really?! Wow that's awesome."

"Yep." I smile at the thought of my girlfriend. She knows I'm out with Geoff, but she doesn't know I'm at a party. She never asked anyways.

"Oh my gosh, Duncan? Gwen! Can I take a picture of you guys?!" This yearbook girl from highschool named Beth walks up to us and has a camera flung around her neck.

"Uh sure. Duncan?" Gwen asks and I shrug.

"Put your arm around her, and lean this way." Beth positions us, and she takes forever to take one fucking picture.

Snap.

"Thanks guys!" Beth walks away and Gwen and I are left alone again. I wish Geoff didn't ditch me.

All of a sudden, a familiar brunette girl attacks Gwen.

COURTNEY'S POV

"And then you kicked Gwen's ass." Duncan bites his bottom lip to keep himself from laughing, and I sit there in shock.

Oh my god, I beat up a girl for no reason. I feel horrible.

"Duncan, I...I..." My voice shakes and I look up at my boyfriend.

My boyfriend.

Before I know it, my hands grab at his cheeks, and our lips crash into eachother.


	5. Chapter 4

Tears keep dripping down my cheeks as my lips mesh together with the juvinile delinquint perfectly. This is my problem, one minute I'm yelling and crying, then I'm kissing Duncan. e always proves me wrong, and I have no idea how, because I'm usually right about everything.

Well not everything.

Duncan pulls away from the kiss, and my eyes flutter open. I wrap my arms around his neck and he pulls me in closer. I feel like I could stay in his arms forever.

"I love you, okay? But I'm still pissed at you right now." Duncan whispers in my ear.

"I know..." I sit back and put my hands in my lap. "I'm really an idiot, aren't I?"

"Kinda. Yes." He smiles to himself and leans back into the sofa.

What a night. I really do not want to apologize to Gwen, imagine how awkward that would be. What would I even say?

Hi I'm Courtney, and I'm sorry for beating you up. Friends?

The thought of me seeing her again makes me feel queasy.

People have probably taken a video of the fight, and posted it online. Oh god, what have I done? How am I going to get that newspaper journalist internship if they see that video? My reputation is ruined.

"So..." I attempt to start a conversation to stop the awkward silence. "Do you want me to sleep on the couch tonight?"

"Mmmm..." Duncan hasn't opened his eyes and just groans. His hand squeezes my thigh, and I attempt to hide my smile.

"I guess that's a no." I stand up and tug on his arm so he can wake up.

"Come on, Duncan I'm tired and I have to take Jake to lacrosse practice tomorrow."

Jake is my little brother. He's going through a hard time at the moment, and I seem to be the only one that understands him.

"Why can't you asshole dad drop him off? You need a break from that kid, babe." Duncan stands up and walks with me to the bedroom.

I would be offended that he called my father an asshole, but Duncan is right. He is an asshole.

"You know he works. My mom's car got towed, and Jake is only 11, so he can't take the bus alone. Plus. he needs me right now, and I can't just let him go through the divorce alone." I walk into the bathroom and Duncan waits at the doorway.

After I wash my face and brush my teeth, Duncan does the same, and I try not to admire his appearance.

Even with a green mohawk and piercings, he is one of the most attractive guys I've ever seen.

I snap out of my thoughts when he turns off the water faucet, and I sit down on my side of the bed.

"Hey, can I just say something?" He blurts out and I immediatly pay attention. I nod, and Duncan sits next to me.

"I cheated on you once, I know. But after that...I promised myself I wouldn't ever do it again. I swear, I felt empty without you, Courtney. It was highschool, and I was such an idiot. When you gave me another chance, I felt alive again. Because I had you. So I need you to know that I love you so much and I promise I would never be unfaithful again." His eyes stay on mine the whole time he's talking, and I can feel butterflies in my stomach all over again. How did I ever hate this "neanderthal" in middle school? Love does crazy things, I swear.

"All I need is you, Princess."


End file.
